food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Candlelight Feast/Prologue
|- | colspan="2" class="secondaryheader" |Frost Day 22, Afternoon - Bamboo Mist Pawn Shop |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |The year’s end approaches, and the whole of Tierra is steeped in a festive atmosphere ready to ring in the new year, and naturally the Bamboo Mist Pawn Shop is no exception. Pancake and Bamboo Rice sat by the door of the Bamboo Mist, going over the fireworks they’d brought with them. Hawthorne Ball had also sidled up next to them to take a look. Yuxiang walked over to Peking Duck’s side. |- | |It’s almost New Year’s. What’s got you looking so down? |- | |...I’m just a little worried. |- | style="width:10%" | |Worried about what? |- | |Those fellows. Ever since I destroyed their kingdom, not only have they not entirely disappeared, but recent reports seem to indicate that they’re seeing a resurgence. |- | |Rooting them out entirely isn’t something that can be accomplished overnight. What’s your hurry? |- | |I know, but I’m worried that they’ll take advantage of the holiday when everyone’s guard is down to stage a comeback. |- | |... |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Yuxiang looked at Peking Duck’s knitted brow and couldn’t help letting out a sigh. Suddenly, as if she’d thought of something, her mouth curved up into a cunning smile, and she walked off to quietly discuss something with the others. Peking Duck, lost in worry, didn’t notice as Pancake snuck away. Not long after, Yuxiang ran to Peking Duck’s room in a rush. |- | |Peking! Bad news! |- | |What’s got you all riled up like this? |- | |...I got some news about that group of fellows. It seems they’re plotting something at Nevras. |- | |What?! Why would they suddenly run off to Nevras. Haven’t they always been active in Light Kingdom...Anyway, I better go check it out, just in case. |- | |This news came from Beer. After he found out, he started secretly investigating. Look... |- | |I’ll get right on it! You tell Beer not to make any rash moves. |- | |I already told him! Oh yeah, these clothes of yours will attract too much attention in Nevras. Not good for undercover work. I already put together a new outfit for you. I’ve already changed the little duckies’ outfits, and they seem to quite like them. You try yours on too. |- | |Oh you... |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Peking Duck, seeing how happy the little duckies looked, just shook his head helplessly, took the clothes from Yuxiang, and went inside the room. Yuxiang stood outside, unable to refrain from rubbing her chin and letting out a pleased smile. |- | |(Getting him to try on a new outfit, now that’s an accomplishment...) |- | |Fits just right. Thanks, Yuxiang. |- | |No need to thank me. Here, this is your luggage. Word is that the public roads around here are rough-going, and especially heading towards Nevras. After nightfall, there’ll be a lot of Fallen Angels lurking about. Don’t try to make time traveling at night and look out for Fallen Angel ambushes. |- | |Yes, I know. Don’t worry, I will return as soon as possible. |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Yuxiang waved goodbye to Peking Duck from the door of the Bamboo Mist. The other Food Souls in the pawnshop were all holding their own suitcases, peering out from behind the door. |- | |Okay, he’s gone! Let’s get a move on too! |- | |Yay!!! Party!!! |- | |I hope Mr. Duck won’t be angry about this... |- | |You’ve got me. What do you have to worry about? Go, go! We still have to reach Nevras before he does! |- ! colspan="2" | • Main • 1-2→ |} Category:Candlelight Feast